


Butthurt

by orphan_account



Category: Frerard?
Genre: Im not sure when im going to post the next one, M/M, The butthurt is real, i dont know what im doing, im trying to think of things, or whos supposed to be together at the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sodium levels are at an all time high...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butthurt

I woke up that morning and Gerard was back in bed i was upset because he told that guy he was just fucking me. I gave him a dirty look even though i know he was sleeping and got up going to the bathroom i went into the kitchen and Mikey was in there eating something. "What are you doing up so early?" I asked he just shrugged and i nodded i just went and sat on the couch i needed a phone and a job but i couldn't get a phone without a job. I sighed and Gerard came out pointing at me then pointing back towards the bedroom i got up and followed him in there and he shut and locked the door. I was confused for a moment and he pushed me back against the door "what are you doing?" I asked. 

"You know" Gerard said coming closer i slid down shaking my head he raised an eyebrow at me "no" is all i said i gave him the dirty look i gave him when he was sleeping. He looked like he understood why "you heard what i said didn't you" i nodded "i didn't mean it like that" before he could say anything i pushed him back and unlocked the door. "Its fine I'm not going to be here that long anyway ill get a job and a phone so i can go back to my parents" he was going to say something else but i opened the door and walked out. I didn't want to talk to him after that. 

I didn't even want to sleep in the same bed because i didn't know what Gerard was going to do. I just laid down on the couch and saw Mikey raise an eyebrow at Gerard but he just shrugged his shoulders like he didn't know. I guess they had one of their weird telekinesis conversations because Mikey walked over to him and smacked him upside the head. Mikey came over and grabbed me pulling me off the couch and dragged me into his room he pointed to the bed and left the room closing the door. I could hear Gerard talking to Mikey about it not meaning anything and then i heard him say ow i locked the door and curled up in Mikey's bed it was actually more comfortable than Gerard's bed. 

I wake up in the middle of the night confused i look around and the doors open but i remember locking it so i guess they have a key to it. The thing is i don't know who is in the bed with me i slowly got up sneaking over to the door and quickly flicked the light on i was confused because i didn't know who it was or how they got in. I looked around panicked for a second then ran into Gerard's room i turned on the light but Mikey was sleeping in there. I ran up shaking him "wake up theres someone in your room" i whispered probably louder than it but i didn't care. 

Mikey moved and batted my hand away i shake him again harder and he just looked at me raising an eyebrow "theres someone in your room i don't know who it is or how they got in there i locked the door". He nodded and got up going into his room he laughed a little shaking his head and walked over to the person shaking them awake. They looked at him and smiled and then looked over at me Mikey did something with his face and the dude looked back over at me. "You were the one sleeping in the bed?" I nodded "I'm sorry i thought it was Mikey i didn't mean to freak you out" i nodded again and they left giggling with each other. 

I just locked the door again and climbed back into bed wishing that i could just have a relationship that wasn't shitty. I couldn't get back to sleep so i just laid in bed until it started to get light out i unlocked the door and walked into the living room and Gerard was sleeping on the couch. I went outback on the porch and sat down sighing i didn't know what to do or how i was going to get a job. I needed so many things and it was stressing me out i wanted to go for a walk but i didn't know if Dave would be out looking for me. I was almost tempted to go back to him just so things wouldn't be awkward where i was now. I laughed at myself for even thinking that id just have to figure out what i was doing.


End file.
